My new geranium cultivar originated as a sport of the variety `Palais` growing in my nursery at Stuttgart, West Germany, and crossed by an unknown pollen parent. The seed parent `Palais` was cultivated primarily for seed collection and the present hybrid was discovered in 1985 and selected for propagation and test because of the delightful salmon-pink coloration of its very large flower clusters. Propagation was done under my direction by means of cuttings with such success that propagation was continued on at Stuttgart in the same manner through several successive generations, which demonstrated that the distinctive characteristics and homogeneity of this variety would hold true from generation to generation and appears to be firmly fixed.